The Untold Story
by lilynicole1313
Summary: This is the story of the other Potter, the one who was left out of the books. James and Lily are caught in the middle of Muggle London when her water breaks. He rushes her to the closest hospital, where a corrupt Muggle doctor delivers the babies. If only they had known what would happen, he might have taken her to St. Mungo's instead. WARNING: Implied slash!


July 31, 1980

James Potter, glasses askew, closed his hazel eyes as his wife squeezed his hand hard. A loud cry hit his ears- but there was only one. In confusion, he opened his eyes to find the Muggle doctor and nurse holding a baby. The one in the doctor's arms, a healthy boy, cried incessantly. The chubby girl in the nurse's arms, however, made no sound. "I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Only one twin made it." Dr. Gamlen said. Lily's beautiful green eyes filled with tears. The pressure on James' hand decreased, but she did not let go. "We are going to take you to an outpatient room so you can recuperate." He turned to James. "Mr. Potter, you may come up to room 323 in a few minutes."

He nodded, trying to ignore the feeling something was not quite right, and he walked out to the waiting room. Sirius, Remus, and Cassandra all waited anxiously for the report. "How is she?" Cassandra asked impatiently, her deep brown hair in a polished bun.

He opened his mouth, but the words would not come. "They moved her to a private room. She's exhausted." He finally managed to say.

"Prongs, what is it?" Sirius asked, his blue eyes concerned as James all but fell into the chair beside him.

He felt the tears coming, but for once, did not care. "She lost the girl, Padfoot."

September 14, 1980

Sirius watched the television while James and Lily were away. He set the magical baby monitor on the table, in case Harry cried, and settled back to laugh at the poor Muggles. Around midnight the reporters ran a breaking-news story that chilled Sirius to the bone. "The police have just apprehended a well-known doctor, Henry Gamlen, for selling newborn babies on the black market. Reports show he randomly chose his babies based on various criteria and would give them a small dose of tranquilizer as soon as they were born. His latest victims were a young couple from a village south of Little Whinging and a young destitute mother. We will bring you the latest on this story as it is released."

"Moony! Moony!" He hollered as soon as he opened the door to his apartment. "Remus John Lupin!"

He rushed to the door, wearing only a towel. "What, Padfoot?" Sirius momentarily forgot his thought at the sight of Remus fresh out of the shower. "Do you have a valid reason for interrupting my shower, Sirius Orion Black?"

"Umm…" He wracked his brain for a minute. "While I was babysitting Harry for the Prongslette, a news report came on her tele…tele…the box thing and the doctor who delivered Harry stole random babies from the parents. They listed his latest victims and they listed James and Lily! Harry's sister might be alive!"

"That's great! Are you going to tell Prongs?"

"I'm going to check the adoption agencies and orphanages they listed first."

Remus grinned wolfishly. "I cannot believe you are actually thinking responsibly."

"Keep talking, Wolf, and I'm going to show exactly what I've been thinking for the past few minutes." Sirius growled playfully.

The next morning, Sirius and Remus dressed to check out the every orphanage and adoption agency in London. Halfway through their search, Sirius was disappointed. "Dammit! This is getting us nowhere!"

"Calm down." Remus said quietly. "What about the orphanage ran by the old Muggle lady?"

"I think she's a Squib." Sirius muttered. "I guess we can check there."

"It can't hurt, can it?"

They began to walk the short distance to the rickety wooden house. Sirius was unusually quiet, trying to figure out what they would do if they actually found the baby girl. Remus sighed and knocked on the door. A young woman, probably their age, opened it slowly. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

Sirius spoke, quickly thinking of a believable lie. "My wife and I are looking for a baby to adopt, but she couldn't be here with me today. May we come inside?"

He conjured up a ring inside his pocket, slipping it on before he shook her hand. "I'll get Ms. Dorothy."

Remus high-fived him. "I can't believe it worked, Padfoot."

"Of course it did, Moony. Have faith, my good man."

They waited in the living room until an elderly woman walked in. "I am Dorothy McClellan. You are?"

"Sirius Black and this is my best friend Remus. It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.

"How old are you wanting to adopt, Mr. Black?"

"Lily wants a baby, but she didn't say exactly how old."

She nodded. "Come with me. We have a few darlings in the nursery."

"We already have a young boy and Lily really wants a girl." He commented casually.

"Well, there's only one three-month-old baby girl in our nursery right now." They entered a large room filled with cribs and various baby supplies. In the last crib, slightly isolated from the others, lay a tiny baby girl. "She is a bit fussy, Mr. Black, and she cries when people pick her up."

He nodded, moving closer. She was a tiny thing with tufts of dark red hair and she lay in the crib, watching him with big, familiar hazel eyes. He reached in slowly, his heart pounding. He knew without a doubt that this was James's daughter. "Hey sweetie." He cooed.

"Well, doesn't that beat all?" Dorothy exclaimed. "She must be meant to be your daughter, Mr. Black."

"When can my wife and I fill out the paperwork?" His blue eyes never left the babe in his arms.

"Tomorrow morning is fine with me. You can take her home afterward."

He reluctantly placed her back in the crib. "Thank you, Ms. McClellan."

As they walked home in better spirits, Remus cleared his throats. "I have a suggestion, Sirius."

"What is it?"

"Well, I should use Polyjuice Potion and go as your wife."

"I was actually going to bring Prongslette with me."

Remus unlocked their door. "That's a better idea."

The next morning, Sirius had Lily by the hand and dragged her to the orphanage. "Hello again, Mr. Black, how are you?"

"This is my wife, Lily. We are completely ready to fill out the paperwork."

"Of course, of course. Right this way."

Lily was utterly confused, but said nothing. She sat there as the papers were signed and waited to see whatever Sirius had found. When Sirius came back to her holding a tiny baby girl, she gasped, falling against the wall. "Sirius Orion Black! What did you do?"

"Calm down, Lils. Look at her."

She did so and the shock almost stopped her heart. "Her eyes, they're…"

"…James's. I know. The doctor peddled babies on the black market and this sweet girl was one of them. You didn't lose her, Lily."

"What did you name her?"

"Elizabeth Lily. I think it fits her." He said quietly as she held her daughter tightly.

Lily kissed his cheek. "You are truly the best friend James ever had. Thank you."

October 31, 1981

Sirius ran over to the two-story cottage in Godric's Hollow, tears streaming down his face. "No, no, no!" He screamed, finally finding his best friend dead in the living room, his wand tossed carelessly on the sofa. "Dumbass, never leave your wand." He muttered, the tears streaming down his face and leaving James to find Lily and the twins.

He found Lily in front of Harry's crib, her body lifeless. Harry, miraculously, was unharmed, saved for a lightning bolt scar now on his forehead. Elizabeth stood up, clutching the sides of the crib, crying. He scooped her up, clutching her to his chest. He needed to find Remus and explain what happened, but first, he needed to get his goddaughter out of there. "Sorry, Harry. I can't carry you too." He kissed the one-year-old boy on the head and Disapparated to Cassandra's house.

She flung open the door. "Hand her here, Sirius!"

He obeyed reluctantly. "Cassie, whatever you do, do not tell her who she really is. Raise her as your own, please. I'll explain everything to her when she's older."

She looked puzzled but nodded her head. "Just tell me one thing, please. Were you the Secret-Keeper?"

"No, but I'm going to find the bastard and kill him."


End file.
